The Devil Has Silver Hair and Turquoise Eyes
by Corrosive Moon
Summary: It was supposed to be simple: pose as Roxas to get him through his Home Ec. Class. Sora never expected for that one day could lead to all this… Mostly RikuxSora and some AkuRoku. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by that episode in DNAngel where Risa trades placed with Riku so Riku can pass her cooking exam for her. Yup. I'll give my props. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND UNLESS I KILL TETSUYA NOMURA AND ASSUME HIS IDENTITY, I NEVER WILL.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: The Old Switcharoo_

"_PLEASE, _Sora!" Roxas said, clasping his hands to his chest.

Sora shifted his gaze. "But it's cheating."

"It's my midterm! If I don't get a good grade on it, I'll flunk! And it's only cheating if you get caught," Roxas reasoned. "Sora, we're identical twins, no one's gonna notice! You just have to cook one, single, simple meal! And you're a wonderful cook! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"But I wear glasses, and you don't," Sora said, adjusting his frames.

"You have contacts, Sora," the blonde reminded him.

The brunette hesitated. "…but what about me? I can't go missing on a class day…"

"Got it covered," the younger twin said. He pulled out a bunch of papers from his back pocket. "Fake doctor's notes. You want pneumonia, gastroenteritis, or meningitis? Or we can just stick with the simple fever or flu. _But_ since you're ranked Number 1 in the class, you might want something heavy. That way it looks good." He held up a slip of paper. "Ooh, how about smallpox?"

"There hasn't been a natural case of smallpox since 1977, Roxas," Sora said.

"Oh. Meningitis, then?"

Sora looked down, pondering. Though they were identical twins, he and Roxas had never been close. Sora was quiet, intelligent and (sadly) rather friendless due to his exceptional lack of social skills. Roxas on the other hand was talkative, of average intelligence, and quite popular. They were like opposite poles of a magnet, and they had never seen eye to eye. It wasn't like they fought. They just weren't… like other brothers. The fact that Sora had skipped three grades—which pegged him as a senior class and Roxas as a freshman—didn't better their situation either.

So now Roxas, his younger brother by two minutes, was _actually_ asking for his help. For once, Sora could actually _be_ like an older brother and be there for him.

All right. It was cheating. And Sora didn't approve of that. But…

…Roxas was his brother.

"What do I do if people talk to me?" Sora asked, readjusting his wig. It was 6:00 on a Friday morning and they were in the bathroom. Their parents were very good lawyers and had their own business, _Hikari Law Firm,_ to boot. Despite the large amount of money coming in, they were almost always out of the house compiling data for their cases.

Roxas sighed. "You talk back, Sora," he said.

"What should I say?"

"Anything. Normal human being stuff like video games, movies or even the weather! Just don't talk about homework. You'll give yourself away. Oh, and you already know my friends, Olette, Pence and Hayner. They've been over, like, a hundred times."

"But what if people I _don't know_ come and talk to me?"

"Then pretend you didn't hear them," Roxas said. "Or stuff your ears with headphones and listen to your iPod. Then they wouldn't talk to you. And if they do… well, you're smart—you'll think of something."

Sora took his contact lenses from their case and put them in. He winced as the solution stung a little. His younger brother held something up, a small bottle.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Temporary hair dye," Roxas said. "For your eyebrows. They've gotta be blonde too, Sora. It's better than dying them blonde, but you have to stay away from water or it'll wash off."

Roxas had come into the world as a brunette. But when he became a freshman in high school he died his hair blonde and styled it differently so that he could be readily distinguished from Sora.

Roxas unscrewed the top of the bottle. There was a masquera brush attached to the top and he began brushing Sora's eyebrows blonde. When he was done he turned his older brother to the mirror and looked very pleased.

"Perfect!" he said. "You look just like me!"

He turned Sora back to him.

"All right. You got my schedule memorized?"

"Yes," Sora said. "First period: Algebra 2, Room 204. Second period: Home Economics, Room 300. Third period: English 2, Room 210. Lunch. Fourth period: World History, Room 207. Fifth period: Chemistry, Room 214."

Roxas beamed and suddenly threw his arms around him, surprising his older brother. "Thanks Sora," he said earnestly. "I know that you can't exactly say that we're joined-at-the-hip kind of twins, but you're helping me out anyway. So I really appreciate this." The blonde pulled away and placed both his hands on Sora's shoulders, beaming. "Tell you what, if you need a date, I could set you up with someone. It's guaranteed to make you look cooler!"

Sora laughed a little. "Thanks, Roxas."

+---~*~---+

Sora stood at the steps of his school. He had an odd feeling. It was still his school, he was just attending it as 'Roxas' instead of 'Sora,' but it still felt weird.

The brunette adjusted his school tie nervously. Destiny High required the students to wear uniforms so Sora didn't have to worry about his attire. Remembering Roxas' advice, he took out his headphones and placed them in his ear. Then he turned on his iPod, took a deep breath, walked up the steps and went in.

As always, the morning was packed, and Sora had to fight his way through hallway to make it to Roxas' Algebra 2 class.

But before Sora could open the door, someone called him.

"Roxas! Hey Roxas!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a heavyset boy, a brunette girl and a sandy-haired boy coming towards him.

'Pence, Olette and Hayner,' Sora told himself.

"Hey guys!" Sora said, trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Sup, Rox. You ready for the big home ec test?" Hayner playfully punched him in the arm. "I _still_ can't believe you took that class if you coulda gone for something cooler like Computer Science or something."

"Hahaha… well… I…" Sora quickly thought of something. But why _did_ Roxas take home ec in the first place!?!?!?

"I… Sora… I… wanted to make my meals for myself!" Sora answered. "I mean, Sora always cooks my meals, and… I… didn't… wanna… bother him… so much…" All right, the last part sounded a little weak, but other than that the explanation was quite acceptable.

"Well, it's nice of your brother to make your meals for you," Olette commented.

"Yeah… at least he _can_ cook," Hayner said, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "I mean, the last time my mom tried to cook it looked liked a rock!"

"What was it supposed to be?" Pence asked.

"Mashed potatoes!"

They all laughed. Sora was enjoying himself. The only friends he had were the teachers. Other than that, he had no friends his age that he could talk to. It was nice feeling normal for once, even if he was pretending to be Roxas.

As they walked inside the classroom Sora stopped in his tracks.

'Oh no…' he thought.

Sora had no idea where Roxas sat. Nervously, he made his way to a random desk.

"Roxas, you desk's over here," Hayner said, pointing to a desk by the window.

"O-Oh, right…" Sora said, taking his seat.

"You feeling all right?" the sandy-blonde looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course!" Sora replied. "It's just that my home ec test is... making me... space out, you know?"

Hayner looked like he believed him and sat down in his desk. Olette took the desk behind Sora and Pence sat in the desk to Sora's right.

Vexen Dunnum, the Algebra 2 teacher, came in when the bell rang.

"Good morning, class," he said as he wrote the date on the board.

"Good morning, Mr. Dunnam," the class responded.

"I know it's Friday, but we're going to go and start with the new chapter. Did anyone read ahead by any chance?"

Of course no one did, but Vexen decided to humor himself. He scanned the faces of his class briefly.

"Roxas Hikari!" he called. "Can you tell me the equation for finding the sum of _n_ terms in a geometric sequence?"

"_S_ sub _n_ is equal to _u_ sub 1, parenthesis, _r_ superscript _n_ minus 1, closing parenthesis, all over _r _minus 1 where _r_ doesn't equal 1," Sora answered automatically. He was already in Advanced Calculus. Algebra 2 was practically a cakewalk.

"That's… precisely correct…" Mr. Dunnam said with evident surprise. "Good job, Roxas."

Hayner turned around and gave Sora a look that said: _You __**READ AHEAD???**_

Sora shrugged sheepishly.

'Right… I have to be careful with my answers…' Sora reminded himself.

Even though Sora already knew the material, he took diligent notes for Roxas to look over later. Plus, it gave him something to do.

The bell rang and Mr. Dunnam dismissed them.

"See you later!" Sora said, and he left the classroom.

"Good luck, Roxas!" Olette said, beaming.

"Yeah, good luck!"

Hayner gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

Sora felt himself grin back at them. "Thanks!"

'Roxas is really lucky,' Sora thought, '…to have such great friends.'

+---~*~---+

The cooking room was composed of four separate strips of counters each with four sinks each, cupboards with all the necessary cutlery equipment and enough room for a team of two to cut up ingredients. There were stools for the students to sit. Around the perimeter of the room was a series of ovens, cupboards filled with canned goods, noodles and spices and microwaves (which were snuggly encased in wood between the cupboards). In the front of the class was a large refrigerator with vegetables, fruits, meats, and other ingredients.

The older Hikari picked a random cooking station and set his backpack next to his stool.

Sora was surprised to see Axel Lea there with his foot propped up on the table and leaning back on a stool.

He had heard of Axel before. He was supposedly nineteen (though he looked as if he were twenty-one or so) and the captain of the soccer team. It was rumored that he dealt drugs and porn, was a gang leader and carried a switchblade on his person at all times. The blood-red tattoos--shaped like small, long diamonds-- underneath his eyes only served to feed the rumors of his gang membership and had been the talk of the school for a week when he got them. He was smart though. He was ranked 29th out of their senior class.

"Hey Roxas!" Axel said, flashing Sora a grin.

Sora was surprised. He had figured that Axel would be the more silent get-the-fuck-away-from-me-or-I'll-cut-you-up types (the few times Sora had seen Axel, the redhead never spoke to him.) He also thought that Roxas wouldn't hang out with someone like Axel, but apparently his brother's social skill held no bounds.

The older Hikari flashed a smile. 'What was that casual phrase people use to start conversations?' Sora thought to himself. 'Oh yeah...'

"What's up, Axel?" he said.

"Nuthin' much," Axel said as he lifted his feet from the table and let the chair plant to the ground. "Ready for the test?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha gonna cook?"

"Um, it'll depend on what's here," Sora answered. "Maybe a soup. Soups are always easy."

Axel snorted. "Coming from a guy who set a table on fire last class?"

'Roxas set a table on fire!?!' Sora thought, his eyes widening.

"W-Well, we'll see what happens," the older Hikari said, shrugging.

The rest of the class came in. Some by themselves, others in groups. There were people that waved and said 'hello' to Sora (thinking he was Roxas of course), but none of them were people he knew. Sora thought that one of the girls who sat in the back was in his Computer Programming class though. In total, there were about fourteen people in this class. There were more than enough cooking stations to accommodate one person per station.

Finally the teacher walked in, Marluxia Einhardt. He was a tall man with pink hair and was… Well, people would describe him as 'fruity,' Sora described him as 'gay' (in the homosexual sense and the happy sense.) To justify these labels: Mr. Einhardt's hair was _pink_, he taught a cooking class, he always wore flower print clothing, he carries a flower named 'Eduardo' with him _at all times_, he skips to classes, he gets _way too close_ to pretty male students (Sora _swore_ that Mr. Einhardt tired to grab his ass once), and he is often seen hopelessly trying to grab the attention of Zexion Alabasta, a fellow student who wasn't even in any of his cooking classes. Though, it wasn't like he was hated. He was liked by both sexes due to his catchy, eccentric behavior.

"Good morning, good morning!" Mr. Einhardt said. "I hope everyone's prepared for our test today! Now remember, you only have to cook _one_ meal. I will taste it and then give you your grade. I'm looking forward to all of your wonderful creations! Let's get right to it!"

The class got up from their seats and went to the refrigerator. Sora quickly made his way there to get the best ingredients before they were taken.

Sora walked into the refridgerator to get one small onion, two medium carrots, three cloves of garlic, butter, some pre-roasted, skinless chicken breasts and cream cheese. He deposited the ingredients on his work station and then went to the pantry to get one thirty-two ounce can of chicken broth, poultry seasoning for the chicken, dumpling noodles and flour. Sora took out several bowls, a cutting board and a knife from the cupboard beneath him and began to chop the carrots into thin slices with precise skill.

Axel, who was a few stations away from Sora, looked at him with a raised brow.

"Roxas?"

Sora too engrossed in his cooking to respond.

"Roxas!"

"H-huh? Yes?" He turned to Axel.

"You sure you can handle all that? I thought you said you were going to go with something simple." Axel was referring to the fact that Sora had gotten more ingredients than all the other students.

"Of course," Sora said. But then he remembered that Roxas was so terrible at cooking that he nearly set a table aflame. "S-Sora tutored me yesterday. So I should be fine," he added quickly.

"Oh," Axel began cutting the lettuce he had picked out. "You're lucky Roxas, the lunch your brother packs for you is always delicious."

What bothered Sora about that sentence is that Axel didn't say 'looks delicious.' He said 'is always delicious' as if he sampled some of Roxas' lunch.

'Roxas shares his lunch with Axel?' Sora thought. The brunette thought that Roxas would have lunch with his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette.

'Hm…' The older Hikari shrugged his shoulders.

After cutting the onions, carrots, garlic and shredding the chicken, Sora placed them in separate bowls, and then headed to the stove and oven. There he left his ingredients, went back to his station and got two large pots, an extra bowl, a regular silver spoon and large, wooden spoon.

Sora filled one of the pots with water, placed it on the stove, turned the stove on and then poured in the packet of dumpling noodles he got.

Mr. Einhardt looked over Sora's shoulder nervously. "Roxas?"

"Yes, Mr. Einhardt?" Sora answered.

"Please watch your pot. It's boiling," the teacher advised. Sora guessed that boiling water had something to do with Roxas' fire incident.

"Yes, Mr. Einhardt," Sora said. While the noodles were cooking, Sora heated up another pot at medium-high heat on the stove and placed in the butter, onions, carrots and a pinch of salt. Sora stirred them occasionally with the wooden spoon to keep them from burning.

With two pots on the stove, Mr. Einhardt observed him anxiously and his eyes flicked back and forth from Sora to the fire extinguisher.

"Roxas, can you tell me what you're making?" the teacher asked.

"Chicken noodle soup," Sora replied.

When the carrots were a little tender, Sora added garlic, broth, a cup of water, a teaspoon of poultry seasoning and then finally the chicken. Sora checked his noodles, they were soft and ready. The older Hikari donned on oven gloves, picked up the pot of noodles, went to his workstation and set it on a thick heat-conducting mat next to the sink. Then he quickly rummaged for the strainer in the cupboard, placed it in the sink and then poured the contents of the pot into the strainer. Sora shook the strainer, taking out excess water and then went over to the stove and poured the noodles in.

The chicken noodle soup he was cooking filled the classroom with a delicious aroma. Many of his classmates glanced over Sora's shoulder to see what he was doing.

Mr. Einhardt eased farther and farther from Sora as he realized he knew what he fairly in control.

Sora got a ladle and took out 1/2 cup of the soup into the extra bowl he had brought before. Then he blended in two tablespoons of flour and stirred with the regular, silver spoon until it mixed evenly. Then, Sora poured the mixture back into the pot and let the soup cook for another four minutes while stirring in cream cheese. When he was done he turned off the stove.

"Roxas this is outstounding!" Mr. Einhardt said, sampling the soup. "You must extend my thanks to your brother! You said he made up this recipe himself?"

"Yes," Sora answered. "But it's only one I know. He was... very critical when he was teaching me." He hoped his sentence would explain why Roxas would be back to his horrible cooking on Monday.

Five minutes till the class ended, Sora was cleaning up his station.

"Hey Roxas, you were pretty amazing back there," Axel said.

"Thanks, Axel," Sora said as he sprayed multi-purpose windex on his cooking station and wiped it around with a paper towel.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Axel said, holding up the windex.

"Sure."

The redhead took some paper towels and began cleaning his own workstation.

"Hey, did you hear that Riku's throwing a party tomorrow?" Axel said.

"Riku? Riku Yorushi?" Sora looked up from his workstation.

Riku Yorushi was Axel's best friend. He was a senior, ranked Number 2, rich, extremely handsome, and was famous for the best parties at his mansion at 1243 Larkin Avenue, which was located on the prestigious _Kingdom Estates._ Yes, Sora did know where he lived. Not because he was creepy, but because it was well-known knowledge in the student body.

"Yeah, you gonna go? It'll be fun," Axel said, throwing the paper towels away.

"I don't know…"

"I'd like to see you there."

There was something about his tone that irked something inside of Sora.

What was it? Sora couldn't put his finger on why the way his sentence bothered him.

But about Riku Yorushi's party. Should he go? Sora had never been invited to a party like a normal teenager before. He'd always been too busy studying or doing extra credit work. And no one ever bothered to ask him due to his poor social skills.

For once, he could be around people that would want to talk to him. ('All right, people that would want to talk to "Roxas"' Sora admitted inwardly.) He could reach a point of semi-normality. Perhaps he could even gather data on how to socialize with others properly.

"Sure," Sora answered. "I'll go."

"Great! I'll see you there, then!" The taller boy clapped Sora on the shoulder, grinning. "Need a ride?"

"N-no, I can get there on my own." Sora could take a bus to Riku Yorushi's place. "I'll see you later, Axel." He slipped Roxas' backpack strap over his shoulder and left the classroom.

To clear himself from the problem of finding Roxas' seat, Sora waited for Hayner (who Roxas said was in all of his classes.) He'd chat—a skill he was gradually getting better at—with Hayner outside the classroom, and then when it was time for class, most of the seats would be filled, ruling them out. All Sora had to do from there was follow where Hayner would sit. The older Hikari figured that his brother would pick a seat next to Hayner, so Sora sat in an empty desk near him.

It worked. Sora didn't have a problem finding his seat for the rest of the day.

Their school had three different lunch periods to keep the lunchroom from getting too full. Sora's lunch period was earlier than Roxas', so he didn't know where he would sit as he walked into the lunchroom.

"Roxas! Over here!" Olette called from a table. Hayner and Pence waved at him.

Sora sighed with relief and then went over to their table. As he walked, he saw Riku Yorushi, easily distinguishable by his silver hair, and Axel Lea sitting with several other people a few tables away.

Axel caught Sora's eye and the older Hikari swore that he saw the redhead wink at him. Sora wasn't sure what to do.

'His action was discreet,' Sora reasoned. 'Therefore reciprocal action should be discreet as well.'

Sora nodded back.

"Hey, Roxas!" Hayner said, biting into an apple. "Not gonna hang out with Axel today, huh?"

"Yeah," Sora responded.

'So sometimes Roxas ate his lunch with Axel, that's how he eats some of it,' the older Hikari reasoned.

"So did you find out if it was true what they said about him being a gang leader?" Pence asked, leaning forward with interest.

"I dunno," Sora said, unpacking his lunch (a banana, orange juice and some beef stroganoff packed in an insulating plastic container.)

"Wow, your lunch looks good, Roxas!" Hayner said, taking his spork and stabbing a bit of the beef stroganoff.

"H-Hey!" Sora protested. Though he knew Hayner wasn't being mean by stealing a bit of his lunch, he should have at least asked.

Hayner grinned at him. "Give me a break, Roxas. I buy my lunch all the time!"

+---~*~---+

Sora shut the door behind him and signed. He was finally home. He pulled the wig off and ruffled his chocolate-colored hair. The wig had been hot and itchy, it was relief to take the stupid thing off.

"So how'd it go?" Roxas asked. Since both their parents worked during the day, Roxas had no problem as he stayed home by himself.

"Great," Sora said, placing Roxas' backpack on the ground.

"No one noticed, huh?"

"No. No one." The brunette wanted to ask Roxas about his relationship with Axel, but he figured it was too intimate and it was none of his business anyway. He went to the bathroom to wash out the dye from his eyebrows.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora called from the bathroom as he wiped his eyebrows dry.

"Yeah?" his younger brother answered from his room.

"Is it true that you lit a table on fire your last Home Economics class?"

"Oh. Yeah… So you heard about that…"

That night, in between studying for his Advanced Calculus and reading _The Stranger_ for his World Literature classes, Sora was pondered the chances of his escape to the party. Of course, he'd have to hope that Axel—given that he and Roxas were as close as Sora determined—would not call his younger brother and ruin Sora's plan. He still had the blonde wig that he wore yesterday, and if memory served Roxas placed the temporary eyebrow dye in the left cabinet beneath the bathroom counter.

He had everything he needed at hand in order to impersonate Roxas. The only variable that were out of his control was Roxas' cell phone.

Oh yes, and there was the potential problem that Roxas could call Axel during the party.

'Roxas' phone calls will have to be restricted,' Sora thought. He let the thought linger for a second before laughing softly. 'Listen to me! What am I—a spy?'

Sora leaned back into his chair, which relined backwards a little at his weight. 'Well…' The brunette faced his computer and drummed his fingers on his desk. He glanced at his cellphone, a slick Blackberry Bold.

'There's an app for just about everything,' Sora quoted the famous iPhone app commercial.

He could create a BlackBerry app that would monitor Roxas' phone calls out and would reroute incoming phonecalls to his own BlackBerry.

'I can do that,' Sora thought. He was confident in his programming skills.

+---~*~---+

[The next day, Saturday]

At around 6:30 PM, Sora was standing by his door and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora called over his shoulder. "I'm heading to the library to do some research. I probably won't be back until late night."

"Got it," Roxas answered absentmindedly. It wasn't rare for Sora to spend most of his time at the library and come back late. Sometimes the older Hikari would lose track of time and not come home 'til the wee hours of the morning.

"I'll see you later."

"Later!"

Sora shut the door behind him and walked. The brunette walked a down the street and turned right on each street he came across which eventually led him back at his house. There, he snuck around the back, pried open his room's window (he had left open) and quietly got in. Once inside, Sora placed on the wig and then brushed his eyebrows blonde with the hair dye he took from the bathroom cabinet. Using the mirror in his room, Sora removed his glasses and placed on his contacts. Then, he checked himself in the mirror. He had kahki-colored cargo pants and a white T-shirt with black sleeves--the only shirt Sora had that didn't have a collar. He made sure his BlackBerry was secured in his pocket before opening his window again and leaving.

The older Hikari walked to the bus stop at LaSall, three streets from his house. The bus was there in seven minutes. Sora had the bus route memorized. After two stops the bus would stop by Atlec, which was only a short ways from _Kindom Estates_. Sora would get off there and attend the party. At the Atlec bus stop, a bus came on the hour and then thirty-minutes passed the hour. After the party, Sora would take the bus back at 8:30 PM. It was a forty-five minute ride back home (for the bus had to go through its circular route before stopping back at LaSall) and then a ten minute walk back. Optimistically, he should be home by 9:30 PM

Sora fished out his BlackBerry from his pocket and activated the Tracking App he made and uploaded last night. Roxas hadn't done anything. He was probably studying for his Algebra 2 midterm on Monday so he wouldn't be making any calls soon.

'Theoretically,' Sora reminded himself.

The bus stopped at its first destination. Sora could feel his heartbeat already racing with excitement.

He had never been to an actual party before.

His excitement seemed to make time slow down, so to pass the time, Sora played Sudoku on his BlackBerry. Though, he anxiously kept looking up to make sure that he didn't miss his stop.

Atlec came into view. The bus slowed to stop and Sora got off. The older Hikari walked and within minutes he was already at the entrance of _Kingdom Estates_. As this was a private estate, the gate was guarded by a password. Sora punched it in. (To reiterate, Sora wasn't a stalker. The _Kingdom Estates_ password was common knowledge to students.) As he turned the corner onto Larkin, he could see a massive amount of cars parallel-parked along the sidewalk. In the distance, he could see a crowd of people clustered around the only three story house on the street--the only three-story house on the block for that matter.

Sora nervously shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued on his way to the party.

**

* * *

**

**The recipe that Sora used in Roxas' home ec class is a real recipe that I use. It's wonderful! It's so delicious… Mmm… It can't be good for you with all that cream cheese. Though it does have some vegetables! Yay vegetables! I like putting potatoes in it too. It's very good. Small, cube cut potatoes. Now I feel like making some.**

**And yes, I know that the soup sounded a bit difficult even though Sora said that he was going to do something easy. I did that on purpose. ^_^ Yes, I also know that the cooking part was a little... uneventful... but I'll make it up to you guys by writing a rockin' chapter 2! (Well, I hope it'll be rockin'.)**

**Oh, and the equation for finding the sum of the value **_**n**_** in a geometric sequence isn't as hard as it sounded when Sora said it. Ah, geometric sequences. I love them. Yeah, I like math. Ah, trigonometry! I miss you! You're so easy and fun! ^_^ I'm sure some of you must be going 'What the hell are you talking about!? Math is the devil's language on paper!' O.o**

**This idea spontaneously came into my head while I was writing Chapter 5 of **_**Camera Doesn't Lie**_**. Seriously. It just popped up there. **

**This Sora is definitely going to be stronger than my Sora in **_**Camera Doesn't Lie**_**. I haven't written anything in this chapter that makes Sora appear strong yet, but I will (eventually)! I thought **_**Camera**_** Sora was too passive (though he wasn't a bad Sora to start off with.) This Sora will take a lot more of my willpower to focus properly because I'm also a passive person, which is why it was so easy to tune into passive **_**Camera**_** Sora. **

**It's strange making Roxas the happier twin. He's usually depicted as emo and silent and less social than Sora. And Roxas isn't bubbly, he's just social! He's not a cliché blonde!**

**Yes, I do know that Sora could have told Roxas that he was going to go to a party as him and that would has saved him the trouble of being all paranoid about someone calling Roxas during the party and giving away Sora's plan. Sora has his personal reasons for not considering that option. :)**

**Well, please review! I want to know what you guys think about it! I'm using this first chapter to just throw my idea out there and see if it's a good idea or not. **

**Reviewing me lots tells me you want me to continue!**

**--See you all next chapter!**

**|Corrosive Moon|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it didn't rain reviews like I wanted it to, but I'll be damned if I stop writing a story just because my ego isn't fed enough!! That's just being an attention whore.**

**But just as a side note, my ego**_** is**_** severely malnourished. But whatevs. It'll live. **

**(Sorta.)  
**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**_Metall Wing: _Thank you for your review! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! **

**_Chyuouko No Miyuzu, xKillingPerfectionx, mochiusagi, _and_ KHfujoshigirl98:_ Thank you for your reviews!**

-----------------

_Chapter 2: The Party_

Riku Yorushi's house was a magnificently decorated, large, old mansion that was modeled after early 18th century homes with obvious French influence on the architecture. It was rectangular-shaped. The main body of the mansion had three stories, while arms that extended out had only two stories.

Sora recognized some of the people standing and chatting on the front lawn.

There was Larxene Autant-Lara, the French transfer student who was rumored to have slept with everyone (minus Sora.) She was fluent in French, German and English and was part of Riku's group. She was also blonde, had a high-pitched voice, fairly intelligent and is ranked Number 12 in their senior class. Larxene stood by the door chatting with another girl.

Demyx Ross was also there, easily distinguishable by his Mohawk and guitar strapped to his back which he took with him at all times. He had sandy-blonde hair, loved music and unlike mostly everyone in Riku's group he was ranked Number 234 out of their senior class. That was due to the fact that he only slept, talked, breathed, used the computer, ate, wrote music, played his guitar and did nothing else.

Much to Sora's surprise, next to Demyx was Zexion Alabasta. He was in Sora's Advanced Mathematics class and was ranked Number 3 in their senior class. He was mature, had lilac-colored hair and was reserved. Sora wondered why he was here. He didn't even look like he was having fun and Sora thought for sure that a party would be too noisy for him. Though Zexion was more successful at having friends than Sora was, the older Hikari rarely saw him without his nose buried in a book. Even now, there was a one-inch book in his hands as Demyx spoke to him.

Demyx waved at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas!" he said, bouncing to him. "Axel said you'd come, but I wasn't sure if you'd really would! It's your first party, babe! You excited?"

The second-to-last statement put Sora's mind at ease. For a few moments he was worried that Roxas often sneaked out to Riku Yorushi's parties. Now at least Sora didn't have to worry about acting too strangely (and about his brother being a delinquint.)

"Y-yeah," the older Hikari said. He thought of something conversational to say. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Demyx said. "Been trying to write a song but I guess Yersinia hasn't given me any ideas yet."

"Yersinia?"

"Yersinia Pestis, my guitar. Yeah, I changed her name again. But this one sounds _way_ cooler than the last one. Riku thought of it!"

Yersinia Pestis was a gram negative, rod-shaped bacteria, carried by fleas, and caused the bubonic plague that killed about 2/3rds of Europe's population.

"You named your guitar after a pathogenic bacteria?" Sora asked.

"Hm?" Demyx looked at him oddly.

"Um, I mean!" the older Hikari said quickly. "You'll get a song eventually! Just… don't overthink it."

"Sure! Thanks, Roxas!" Demyx patted him on the back.

Riku's garage opened and Reno Lea, Axel's older brother, peered out. He whistled at Demyx.

"Oh!" the mohawked teenager jumped excitedly. "Gotta go, Roxy! I've got a show to do!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "SHOWTIME EVERYONE!" before racing off into Riku Yorushi's garage. People immediately began moving to the garage.

Sora wondered if he should follow. He was about to go into the mansion, but then he saw Zexion actually close his book and began making his way to the garage. Curious as to what kind of performance would draw even the silent Zexion, Sora followed him.

Riku Yorushi's garage was enormous, easily accommodating four cars at least. However, the cars had been moved out and in their place was a stage topped off with a band. Demyx had his precious _Yersinia Pestis_ in his hands and was standing in front of the microphone, Reno Lea had a bass, and a burly, large, well-built man with side burns that uncannily resembled a gorilla's was behind a drum set.

"Good evening, Destiny High!" Demyx shouted into the microphone. His loud voice was magnified practically a thousand-fold and Sora instinctively clamped his hands over his ears. Demyx continued. "We're_ Oathkeeper Oblivian_ and we'll be your entertainment for tonight!"

The crowd erupted with a thunderous combination of whooping, cheering and whistling. Sora couldn't stop himself from cringing at the volume. True, the older Hikari had always wanted to come to a concert like a normal teenager, but he valued his hearing far more.

"This song goes out to my second-favorite sexy bitch, Larxene!" he shouted. Sora wondered how Larxene would react to that statement and began looking for her. He spotted her to the right of the stage, leaning on a piano he hadn't noticed before, with a rather flattered smirk.

"_Larxene, you're my source of most frustration," _Demyx began with a Reno starting off with a bass strum.

"_Forget when I don't meet expectations__Everything you wished came true  
"In the end we all blamed you_

_  
Even though, as they all know  
You weren't the only one two three four…"_

Demyx joined in with a sudden guitar strum and the hulkish man behind the drums began to play. Altogether they formed an up-tempo, rock-punk sound.

_"Why do you still keep it around  
When you know it brings me down,  
I'm hating everything  
And I know that you dated other guys  
But I gotta wonder why  
You'd leave it out for me."_

All at once, the crowd, in unison with Demyx, shouted "_SHIT!_"

Sora jolted, alarmed. But upon looking around quickly he rationalized that this was part of the song.

_"Why am I still hanging around  
When I know it brings me down  
I'm hating everything  
And you are getting rides home in his car  
You're making out in his front yard  
I'm hating everything_

_"Please don't remind me  
Put your past behind me  
It shines so bright it blinds me  
I wish that "this" would end  
And I am not fine  
Last night I saw you online  
Your screen name used to be mine  
Why can't we just pretend  
_

Sora could barely make out the lyrics above the loud music. Deciding that the welfare of his ears was being severely threatened by the monstrous volume, Sora made his way out of the crowd, pushing and shoving more than he was used to.

_"And if we could have another day  
I've got so much left to say  
I'd tell you everything"_

"Excuse me!" Sora said pushing passed one last person.

'Freedom!' the older Hikari thought as he rejoiced in his ability to breathe freely. In the back he could still hear Demyx singing.

"_And I'll laugh when I think about the past  
When I see you after class you're hating everything_

_"Please don't remind me  
Put your past behind me  
It shines so bright it blinds me  
I wish that "this" would end"_

"Roxas!" someone called, simultaneously slapping the brunette's ass as they did so.

Sora jumped, and he fought down the urge to yelp. He whipped around, intending to be furious with whoever disregarded his personal bubble so blatantly—

"Glad you could make it!" Axel said, grinning widely.

The older Hikari glared at him.

_"And I am not fine  
Last night I saw you online  
Your screen name used to be mine  
Why can't we just pretend_

_And she said  
na na na na na..."_

"Hm? Something wrong?" Axel asked.

"N-nothing…" Sora said, watching him warily.

Axel glanced at the band as the final notes of the song just finished off. He let out a loud whoop.

"Come on, let's go inside," Axel said. He got fairly close to Sora and placed his hand around his waist and began leading him.

"A-Axel!" Sora protested.

"Hm? What?" The look on his face told Sora that this was something that had come natural to the redhead.

Sora immediately cross-referenced all that he knew about open, physical, adolescent closeness—information he obtained from the few romance movies he watched.

…

…

_Deduction_: Only boyfriends and girlfriends got this close to each other.

_Therefore:_ Roxas and Axel were going out.

Roxas and Axel were going out.

Roxas and Axel were going out.

_**Roxas and Axel were going out.**_

The older Hikari had to repeat this to himself four times before he finally began to believe it.

No, wait.

Maybe he was over-reacting. It was possible. Roxas was his brother. It was natural for older brothers to jump to conclusions about their younger brothers, especially when it came to romance—

Axel kissed his cheek. "You're spacing out, Shorty."

The older Hikari yelped and jumped back. "A-A-Axel!"

The redhead laughed.

The kiss on the cheek, the affectionate way he said 'Shorty'…

_Conclusion: _Roxas and Axel were most definitely going out.

Sora ignored the newfound information that his younger twin was gay and set his worries on the fact that Roxas was dating! Dating_ Axel _of all people! Tattooed, rumored drug-and-porn distributor, gangster Axel!

'That would explain why Roxas took that Home Economics class even though he's so bad at cooking…' Sora thought. Home Economics was a class that students could take regardless of whether or not they were a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior.

Roxas wanted to have a class with Axel.

"Let's get something to drink," Axel said. He led Sora into the house, his hand not leaving the older Hikari's waist.

This was an obstacle Sora did not calculate. He had enough problems faking that he was social, but now he had to pretend that he was lovey-dovey with Axel too!?

Moreover, what the hell was he going to do if Axel… Axel tried to…

…tried to _kiss _him?

"You all right, Shorty? Your face looks a little red." Axel asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Sora stuttered. "I've… just got a little cold…"

The older Hikari strongly hoped that the threat of catching an illness would discourage Axel from kissing him.

"Oh. I see." They went into the kitchen, where there were boxes of beer stacked at one end of the room and a wide assortment of chips in different bowls on a table. In the middle of the kitchen there was a football player—Sora recognized him by his letterman jacket-- trying to chug an indecent amount of beer while his peers and fellow football players cheered him on. Axel looked amused while Sora looked on with a sense of disgust.

The redhead left Sora's side briefly to grab a couple bottles of beer and handed one to Sora.

"Here," he said. Sora thanked him politely. It smelled terrible, but he never tasted beer before and didn't want to dismiss anything he never tried.

He took a sip.

Sora lurched forward, suppressing the great urge to spit out the foul-tasting liquid in his mouth.

Axel was laughing. "I'm guessing you didn't like it, huh?" He held the bottle to his lips again.

'Ugh!' Sora's insides squirmed as he watched the redhead guzzle the bottle.

Axel exhaled loudly when he finished. "Do you want water or something, Shorty?" he asked. "Riku should have some."

The taller teenager opened Riku's refrigerator. "A-ha!" he yelled triumphantly. He pulled away from the refrigerator door, holding up a waterbottle and depositing it into Sora's hands.

"Thanks," Sora mumbled, gratefully opening twisting the waterbottle open and gulping down water to wash out the ugly taste of beer. Meanwhile, Axel was filling a paper bowl with different chips. In the background, the older Hikari could still hear the band playing another song and Demyx singing in the background.

"_Am I strung out, crazy, or not allowed  
To be the one who gets stupid over you  
Lazy (lazy), laid back (laid back), maybe you're just on crack  
Why am I the one who gets fucked up and confused?"_

"_GO!"_ Sora heard the crowd outside shout. He turned his head to the direction of Riku's garage, wondering if the neighbors would call the police due to the noise.

"Let's head to where Riku's at," Axel said. He held out his bowl of chips to Sora, offering some. The older Hikari shook his head, politely refusing.

Axel shoveled chips into his mouth as he walked. Sora trailed close behind him. He was thankful that both of Axel's hands were occupied as the redhead ate and he used his peripheral vision to observe the party.

There were people who were simply talking while sitting on the couches, or standing in corners. And then there were people who were opening making-out on… any surface actually. Sora couldn't keep himself from looking as a couple locked-lips on a coffee table while other people were carrying conversations within two feet of them. Some even continued to place their drinks any free surface of the coffee table as if there weren't two writhing human bodies on it. The teenage girl, a goth with too much black make-up on her pale face, pulled away from her partner and glared at him.

"What are _you_ lookin' at, asshole?" one of the girl's said. It was only then did the older Hikari realize that he actually stopped and stared with slight revulsion at how elaborate public displays of affection were so wholly accepted into a high-school teenager's society

"S-sorry," Sora apologized.

"Roxas!" Axel called. . Sora quickly caught up with the redhead.

Though he had only been here for less than fifteen minutes, Sora figured that he'd had enough time to cumulate his conclusion about high school parties.

_Conclusion_: They were rude, much too loud, smelled bad, had awful beverages (aside from water), and were too visually obscene for common society.

All in all, they were offensive to almost all five senses.

Oh wait. Sora forgot to factor in the smack on his rear end he received from Axel.

_Correction_: High school parties were now officially offensive to _all five senses_.

Sora and Axel walked down a couple hallways and passed a multitude of doors before finally stopping at one particular door.

Axel dusted off the chip powder on his shirt and went inside without knocking.

"Yo!" the redhead said.

There was a group of people sitting in chairs around a round table. Because of his silver hair, Sora noticed Riku Yorushi first. He was seated to the right hand of Luxord, who was expertly shuffling cards.

"Good of you to make it, Axel," Luxord said. "I see you've brought us another player." He looked to Roxas.

"Where's everyone else?" Riku asked.

"Probably enjoying Demyx's concert," Axel said. He made his way to the empty chair on Luxord's left and beckoned Sora to sit next to him. Sora noticed that there were still a few more empty seats.

Kairi Nakano was sitting next to Riku Yorushi. She was Ranked 8th in the junior class and her auburn hair, childish face, attitude and intelligence distinguished her from the crowd. That, and the fact that she and Riku Yorushi were dating.

"I don't hear the band anymore," Kairi said, placing her hand to her ear. "That means he's done. He should be coming here any minute now."

Sora listened for the band as well. She was right.

Several minutes later, Demyx came in, cheeks pink and bounding with energy.

"'Sup!" he said, happily. It took Sora several moments to realize Demyx said 'What's up?' "Hey Kairi! Hey Riku! Hey Axel! Hey Roxas, again!" He greeted each one of them individually. They all greeted him back.

Following Demyx was Zexion, his book in hand and he gave them all a general 'hello.'

"Oh!" Demyx exclaimed suddenly. He jabbed a finger to Riku's direction. "Riku, you _skank!_ Yersinia Pestis is the name of the thingy that causes the bubonic plague!"

Riku threw his head back and laughed.

The mohawked teenager glowered at him. "How dare you let me name my sweet guitar after a pankonogic—"

"Pathogenic," Zexion corrected him.

"--Pathogenic bacteria! I hate you, Riku! Do you have any idea how much of an idiot I felt when Zexy pointed that out to me?"

"More of an idiot than usual?" Riku chuckled, eyebrow raised.

"Larxene isn't coming?" Kairi asked Demyx, changing the subject.

"Nah, I saw her hanging out with that German transfer student. Don't think she'll show," Demyx answered. The mohawked blonde plopped in a chair next to Kairi. "What game are we playin' tonight, Luxy?"

"Well, since a several members of the audience are not legal adults—either mentally or physically," Luxord added, looking at Demyx, "let's play a more nostalgic game, Go Fish."

Sora inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Go Fish was a game he knew. Everyone else gave Luxord a skeptical look.

"It'll be fun," the British student said. "It's dealt just like regular Go Fish. Except that you drink once if you're told 'Go Fish,' twice if you have to give a card to another player, and three times if the card you give is an ace or a face card."

The older Hikari caught sight of several crates of imported beer behind Luxord that he had failed to notice. Sora's stomach twisted as he remembered the taste of alcohol.

"Sounds good," Riku said. He went to the cases and brought one over. Then, he handed a beer bottle to Kairi, who passed it down to Larxene, and on and on until the bottle reached Luxord. They passed down the beer until everyone had a bottle. Sora grimaced as Axel handed him his bottle.

"What's up, Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"He doesn't like beer," Axel explained.

"Then you better hope that Lady Luck is on your side tonight," Luxord said, dealing the cards. Zexion held his hand up, signaling that he wasn't going to be participating.

"Can't I drink water instead?" Sora asked.

That made everyone on the table laugh and the older Hikari felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. Axel placed his arm on his shoulder and held him close for a brief hug. Despite himself, Sora felt a little better.

Sora viewed his cards and happily discarded a pair of twos.

---~*~---

One hour, eight minutes, two crates of beer and six games later, Sora deduced that everyone (including himself and excluded Zexion) were either in the first stage of intoxication or teetering between the first and second stage of intoxication. Demyx was well into the third stage and often half-mumble, half-babbled to the wrong person. He was also having a hard time sitting up in his chair, often swaying side to side.

Sora wouldn't blame him. Demyx had consumed about ten beer bottles during the course of three games (he had _very_ bad luck and when angered he impulsively chugged beer.)

"I hate you all…" Demyx slurred. "'Specially you, Riku…" He pointed at Axel.

"I'm over here, Dem," Riku said, laughing. He had drunk about five bottles some because he wanted to drink), but he seemed to be holding his alcohol much better than Demyx was.

"See… this izz… this izz wha' I hate abou' you…" he slumped over on Zexion's shoulder, mumbling incoherently.

Zexion, who had stayed firmly alcohol-free throughout the games, lifted his gaze from his book.

"I think I should take him home, now," Zexion said, shutting his reading material. He slung Demyx's arm around his neck.

"I wanna drive… Zexy, lemme drive…" Demyx mumbled.

'Demxy looks to be about 145, assuming he had at least ten imported beers within the last hour and a half...' The older Hikari did the math in his head. 'His Blood Alcohol Content is approximately 0.25. The legal blood alcohol limit for operating a vehicle is 0.8. Therefore: Demyx should absolutely not be driving.'

"No," Zexion said firmly. He hauled Demxy off his chair. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow," he said to them.

"Bye, Zexion!" Kairi said.

"See ya!" Axel replied.

"Good night," Sora responded.

"Don't forget to tuck poor Demy in!" Riku teased.

"Good night," Luxord said.

Sora also found out one new thing in his time here: Zexion and Demyx were also a couple. They had kissed several times during the six games. It was strange, seeing as Zexion was book-smart and Demxy was…

'dumb as a box of hair…' Sora finished inwardly. A smile crept on his lips. Apparently the alcohol was reviving his sense of humor. Interesting.

"Hm? What's with the smile, Shorty?" Axel asked, turning to him. As the games passed, he had moved progressively closer to Sora and often stroked his arm or pressed kisses to his shoulder or neck tenderly.

Sora didn't know if it was the bottle-and-a-half of beer he drank or because he had gotten used to it, but he didn't reject Axel's touches as he would have done one hour-and-half ago.

Kairi stretched in her chair. She had the best luck in the game, only consuming about a bottle. As she stretched she checked her watch. "Wow, we've been playing for about an hour now…"

"Really?" Riku peered over at her watch to make sure. He stood up. "How about a little break, Lux?"

"Sure," Luxord said, bridging the cards effortlessly.

Kairi stood up and followed Riku out of the room.

"Hey, Roxas, let's go get something to eat," Axel said.

"Again?" Sora asked, remembering Axel had eaten before the games.

"Why not? It's Riku's food!" the redhead took Sora's hand and happily led him out of the room.

As Axel towed the older Hikari back to the kitchen, Sora heard music.

'Someone must have brought in a boombox,' the older Hikari thought. There was a group of people dancing in the livingroom. Sora watched them with interest.

"_Come Mr DJ, song pon de replay  
__Hey Mr DJ, won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

The woman's voice was smooth and the beat steady, light and addictive.

Sora bounced his head a little with the beat.

He liked it.

Axel saw his head bobbing and he grinned. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Huh?" that made the older Hikari snap his head to him.

The redhead's grin grew wider and he clamped his hands around Sora's wrists.

"Let's dance," he said. He began tugging the smaller teenager to the dance floor.

"No! Axel! Wait—No, stop!" Sora stammered, digging the balls of his feet into the floor in an attempt to stop him. But Axel was nearly twice his size and stronger. He easily dragged Sora to the dance floor.

"_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?__"_

The older Hikari stood, utterly petrified and stupidly rooted to his spot. Axel let him go swayed his hips lightly.

"Come on, Shorty, like this," Axel urged, beckoning the shorter boy to dance.

"_It goes one by one, even two by two  
Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do  
Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up one time, wind it back once more"_

Sora shook his head vehemently. How would the modern-day teenager say it…?

Oh yes.

He could not dance for shit.

"_Come  
Run  
(Run)  
Run  
(Run)  
Everybody move  
(Run)_

_Lemme see you move  
(And)  
Rock it to the groove  
(Done)"_

The redhead laughed. "Dance, Roxas!"

Sora tentatively looked around him. He observed how the other dancers were moving and half-heartedly began copying them.

"_Shake it til the moon becomes the sun  
(Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a "run"  
(Run)  
If you ready to move say it  
(Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it  
(Yeah, yeah)"_

Axel grasped Sora's wrist and twirled him around. "You're thinking too much!" he said over the music. "Don't think! And don't watch everyone else! Move to the beat--go with it!"

_Don't _think? Was he _serious?_

Despite Axel's coaching, Sora still found himself looking to the crowd as reference. Axel gently cupped his chin and forced his gaze upward.

"If you have to look somewhere then look at me," he said with a brilliant smile. "So dance, Roxas."

"_Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove  
Im'a show you how to move"_

Sora's stomach knotted and he felt like dying. Within seconds he already came up with over fifty credible and high likely ways he could humiliate himself through dancing, but for some reason—probably the beer—Sora let his body move to the music.

"_Come, come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up"_

He timidly looked to Axel, who was watching him eagerly.

"That's good," the redhead said. "But relax more!"

Uncertainly, Sora sucked in his breath and exhaled, trying to get himself to relax. He let the music fill his ears.

"_It goes one by one, even two by two  
Everybody in the club gon' be rockin' when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat"_

He felt his waist move to the rhythm. Sora let it move.

What else?

The older Hikari remembered how the other people were dancing earlier. He allowed his arms to move, imitating what moves he could remember. Sora knew that the dance moves were faintly obscene, but when he felt his hips bounce and rock to the rhythm of the music the feeling that came over him felt wonderful. The feeling slowly melted away the uncertain tightness in his stomach.

"_(Come)  
Run  
(Run)  
Run  
(Run)  
Everybody move  
(Run)  
Lemme see you move  
(And)  
Rock it to the groove  
(Done)  
_

_Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun  
(Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a "run"  
(Run)  
If you ready to move say it  
(Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it  
(Yeah, yeah)"_

Sora felt Axel's hands on his waist and draw him close to his body. "You're doin' great, Shorty," he said, grinning ear to ear. "No, no, keep dancing," he added when he noticed Sora had stopped.

The older Hikari was happy that he said that. Dancing was nice. He liked it.

Strange.

"_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

_Okay, everybody get down if you feel me__  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Everybody get down if you feel me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Everybody get down if you feel me__  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Everybody get down if you feel me  
Come and put your hands up to the ceiling._ "

"Roxas," Axel called. Without realizing it, Sora had lost himself in dancing. A new, heated look had overcome Axel's eyes.

"Axel?" The shorter teenager became uneasy. He couldn't exactly label the feeling Axel's eyes exuded, but it made him feel nervous.

Axel leaned down, and that was when Sora knew that the redhead was trying to kiss him. Immediately, he turned his head away.

"A-Axel!" he protested. He felt Axel's lips on his cheek and quickly sought for an excuse. "P-p-people are watching!"

"Then let them watch," Axel said, trying to kiss him again. Sora placed his hands on Axel's chest and attempted to push him off, but the older teenager's hands on his waist kept him from moving too far. Sora heard him chuckle a little.

"Relax, Roxas," he said. The older Hikari tucked his chin in, redirecting another kiss to the tip of his nose instead.

In a surprising burst of strength, Sora pushed the taller teenager away and ran.

"Roxas?" Axel called after him.

"Bathroom!" Sora shouted.

The older Hikari didn't know where he was going, but he just had to go somewhere—anywhere—so that he could think.

Sora found the stairs and bounded up them quickly, then he ran to the nearest room that caught his eye, went inside and shut the door. His legs felt numb from his sprint and Sora knealt down, panting.

He had enough of this party. He was going to leave _now_. The mansion was probably big enough for him to slip out of the party without being seen by Axel--

"_Ahem."_

The noise made Sora whirl around.

Kairi and Riku were standing about three feet apart from each other, away from the bed. From Sora's limited knowledge of couples with a room to themselves, he reasoned that this wasn't natural.

"Um," the older Hikari began, "I'm sorry… for interrupting… you."

Kairi and Riku exchanged hostile looks, which was also rather odd considering they were supposed to be a couple.

"No, it's all right," Kairi said. She crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to the door. Sora politely stepped out of the way as she left. The older Hikari glanced at Riku.

"Excuse me," he said, his hand on the door knob.

"Roxas, right?" Riku said.

Sora paused. "Yes," he answered. The older Hikari turned to face him—

Riku was next to him. Sora almost jumped, he didn't expect Riku to cross the room so fast.

Something (some small, psychological mechanism) urged Sora to open the door and run, and run fast.

But Sora ignored it.

Riku Yorushi's face was so beautiful up close.

He had never seen it so close before…

The silver-haired teenager raised his hand and stroked the older Hikari's cheek gently. Sora fidgeted, surprised. Riku cupped his cheek with his palm now and looked very pleased.

"Hm, Ax was right. You really are cute," Riku said, but it was too quietly for Sora to hear.

"What…" Sora began.

Without warning, Riku's fingers curved around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Sora's first instinct was to pull away, but Riku's free hand grasped his shoulder and held him still.

Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, and the older Hikari squirmed when he felt it at first. It dove deeper, exploring his mouth with a confidence that muddled Sora's mind and stopped his struggling.

The silver-haired teenager seemed to sense that Sora wasn't going to resist any longer for he loosened the hold on Sora's shoulder. Riku's hand moved to the back, creating pleasant tingling sensations that ran down the older Hikari's spine. Sora heard himself moan, much to his surprise. Meanwhile, the silver-hiared teenager moved closer, crushing their chests together and pinning Sora to the door.

Riku broke the kiss temporarily to let Sora have a little air, but only for a few moments, and Sora felt his lips sealed by Riku's again—tongue fervent. The silver-haired teenager's hand traveled down his back and slowed to a stop at his ass. Sora was too lost in Riku's tongue expertise to notice, but he did feel when the older adolescent's fingers squeeze his ass a little. The older Hikari moaned again.

God, it felt so good. Why did he run when Axel tried to kiss him again…?

The older teenager's hand shifted to his belly. The feel of Riku's fingers running down his stomach made Sora's hips buck forward unintentionally.

Riku seemed content when he did that, or at least his tongue movements made Sora think he was.

Down, down, the silver-haired teenager's hand moved and then the fingertips floated off his body and Sora wondered where they—

Riku's hand rudely gripped the space between his legs.

That woke Sora up. He kicked out, knocking Riku away from him.

Unfortunately, Riku's other, non-molesting fingers had coiled themselves into Sora's wig. As Sora kicked him, the older teenager instinctively grabbed onto it and partially pulled the wig off as he stumbled backwards. Several spikes of his chocolate-brown hair poked free.

The blood in Sora's veins froze when he felt the wig lift off his scalp. He looked at Riku's bewildered expression with horror.

'Oh, _shit,_' he cursed inwardly.

Riku looked confused for a moment and then realization swept his face.

"Sora...?" he asked.

Sora whirled around, threw open the door and ran out.

'Shit!' the older Hikari cursed again. 'Shitshitshitshit_shit!_'

Sora sprinted down the hallway, sloppily stuffing his hair back underneath his wig and hoping that any onlookers would be too drunk to notice. The older Hikari found the stairs and raced down them, retraced his path to the livingroom (prayed that Axel wasn't there) and ran out the door.

He didn't stop running until he was a good few blocks away from Riku Yorushi's house.

The older Hikari didn't even realize he was breathing so hard. His knees buckled and his body fell on the ground. Sora took a slow, deep breath and exhaled.

'Calm,' He ordered himself. 'Calm, calm. I _have_ to be calm.'

Sora breathed in and out again.

Breath.

Calm.

Breath.

Okay.

Sora folded his legs Indian-style on the sidewalk, his favorite position to think.

_Consider: _What would happen if the school were to find out that he had posed as his younger twin at a party?

Sora couldn't care less about what his school thought of it. It wasn't enough to get him expelled. Suspended maybe, but definitely not expelled. Hell, his classmates probably couldn't care less either. In fact, considering the degenerate social structure of teenage society, crashing a party as his brother and drinking illegally might actually skyrocket his own popularity.

_Consider: _But what if his parents found out?

The words 'freak out' would not even _begin_ to describe his parents' reactions.

'They would go ape-shit on my ass…' he thought.

The corners of the older Hikari's mouth turned upwards at how easily the vulgar sentence formed in his mind. He didn't even know that he could form such a sentence.

But enough comedy.

Sora shut his eyes and thought.

His parents would certainly be angry. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. Though, his house would become more like a prison until he was thirty-five (that was certain.)

Other than that, he had nothing to worry about.

Sora opened his eyes, sat up, laced his fingers behind his head and sighed. After dusting off his pants and readjusting his wig, he made his way to the bus stop at LaSall. Sora checked his watch while he walked. 8:22 PM. If he hurried he should be able to make the 8:30 bus as planned.

Halfway to the bus stop, the older Hikari's phone rang. Sora looked at it. It was a rerouted call from Axel.

Though a voice in the back of his head told him not to, Sora answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Roxas, where are you?"_ Axel said, sounding sincerely worried. _"Look, I'm sorry for trying to kiss you in front of everyone. I won't do it again."_

"It's all right," Sora said. "I left the party. I was starting to feel really sick. The beer was really, um, messing with my stomach so I thought I should head home early."

_"Are you all right? Do you want me to give you a ride home?"_

His degree of concern made Sora feel a tinge of guilt for deceiving him and simultaneously feel a bit more relieved that Roxas was dating him.

"No, it's fine. I'm already at the bus stop already. You enjoy the party."

_"It won't be as fun without you, Shorty." _The older Hikari could hear the Chesire Cat grin in his voice.

"Sorry." Sora didn't know if he properly responded to Axel's statement.

Axel laughed. _"I guess I'll see you at school."_

"Right. See you."

The bus ride home didn't feel as long as Sora thought it would be, for he was completely distracted by his thoughts of the party.

When he got home, Sora sneaked through his unlocked window, took off his contacts, placed on his glasses, removed the wig and dye and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Then Sora slipped back out and walked through the front door of his house.

"I'm home!" he called.

He crossed the living room and went down the hallway to his room. To his right, further down the hallway, Sora saw that Roxas' lights were still on.

"Roxas?" he said, wanting to see if his younger twin was awake or not.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas answered back.

Satisfied, Sora went into his room, dropped his messenger bag unceremoniously on the floor and flopped onto his bed without changing his clothes.

Despite this predicament, the older Hikari admitted that he did learn a few interesting things tonight:

(A) Beer is foul and horrid drink that should be eradicated from the face of this earth.

(B) Roxas and Axel were dating.

(C) To reiterate: High school parties were offensive to all five senses.

(D) Love works in mysterious ways. The prime example being Demyx and Zexion.

(E) He loved dancing. _That_ was a surprise.

(F) Riku Yorushi was a very avid kisser.

-------------------

**Of course everything isn't as hunky-dory as Sora thinks. :) After all, **_**I'm**_** here to mess with him! MUA HA HA! :]  
**

**The songs Demyx sung were **_**Online Songs**_** and **_**Enthused **_**by**_** Blink 182**_**. The song that played while Sora and Axel were dancing was **_**Pon De Replay**_** by **_**Rihanna**_**. I don't own them, but I sure wish I did.**

**I really liked Sora's little deduction processes. He didn't have a lot of opportunities to show off his little computer-thought-pathway while he was pretending to be because he was mostly going with the flow instead of gathering data.**

**You know, I've never realized how annoying the lyrics of dance or clubbing music was until I was looking for a good music for Sora and Axel to dance to. SERIOUSLY. Rihanna repeats the same thing, like, four times! Guess you never really notice, huh?**

**Sora still isn't acting strong. Boo. I need an opportunity to show him off. **

**--See you all next chapter!**

**|Corrosive Moon|  
**


End file.
